Only Time
by frk-werewolf
Summary: ON HIATUS. Arranged marriage. Contracts. Possible Romance. And one crazy Uncle. DracoNeville [warnings: slash, language]
1. one

Title: Only Time

Author: frkwerewolf

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Neville

Rating: R

Summary: Arranged marriage. Contracts. Ruined Life. Possible Romance.

Chapter Summary: Draco finds out. Neville finds out.

Spoilers: OotP did not happen

Notes: This idea came from a dream and is meant to be taken as humor, there really isn't much else to it.

* * *

.Chapter One.

"You can't be serious!" Draco exclaimed.

"I assure you, I am very serious." Lucius replied coldly. Draco stared at him, eyes wide. Sighing, Lucius patted Draco on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "Now, son, this isn't the end of the world. You brought this on yourself, you know. If you had just married that Parkinson girl then this wouldn't of happened."

"Father, you know I'm-"

"Gay." Lucius interrupted, rolling his eyes in a way that still remained fashionable. "Yes, I know. With your little revelations, I was left to find someone else for you to marry. It was a bit difficult, at such a late age."

"But, why him?" Draco whined.

"Everyone else of worth was taken." Lucius mourned. "The boy is of good stock, Draco. Sure, he's not much of a wizard... Much of anything, actually. And a Gryffindor at that! Still, his family is one of the pure lines."

"How is it he agreed to this?" Draco asked.

"He doesn't know." Lucius replied. "I believe his Grandmother is informing him by owl post today."

"I'm not marrying him." Draco suddenly announced. Lucius growled and stomped gracefully to his son.

"You will marry him." Lucius ordered. "I will not have you destroying the Malfoy name by the simple act of breaking another marriage agreement! Do you realize how hard it is to marry you off?"

"Oh, and that's my fault?" Draco countered. Lucius grabbed him by his collar, dragging him forward.

"Do not speak to me in a such a tone." Lucius hissed.

"Sorry, Father." Draco replied immediately. Once Lucius had released him, he staggered back and adjusted his robes. "So... When will this horrid day take place?"

"The end of the up coming summer. Your going to accept it, then." Lucius stated calmly. Draco looked down at the ground, refusing to look at his father.

"I don't have much of a choice in this matter, now do I?" Draco whispered.

"Don't sound so disappointed." Lucius told him, walking past a few desks in the empty classroom to stare out the window. "I was furious when I found out I was to marry Narcissa. Not that she isn't beautiful and a good wife, but she is such a cold person."

Draco fought down the snort at this comment. His mother was cold, yes, but nothing beat his father when it came being an ice statue. Draco released the smallest of sighs and looked over at his father. Lucius continued to stare out the window, as though lost in thought. Finally, the elder Malfoy turned back to him.

"I want the best for you, Draco." Lucius told him with actual feeling. Draco almost fell over from shock. "And while the boy is not the best option in the world, his family is. Yes, I do realize they are Gryffindors, all of them, but sometimes you must look past that. Hogwarts is not how life works, you must understand this. Here you are separated from those different than you, and strengthened by those with similar values. In the real world you are forced to work along side the others. As disgusting as this sounds, you marrying the boy will do you some good."

"There isn't a chance your joking, is there?" Draco asked.

"Me? Joke?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. Draco allowed the snort this time.

"I can not believe I'm actually going along with this." Draco whined.

"Because you know it's no use to argue." Lucius replied. "Listen, it won't be so bad. You must claim your dominance early. Once you do that, you'll have complete control of everything. You don't even have to see him half the time if you do not wish it."

"Really?" Draco perked up. "Can I have affairs?"

"Draco Lucian Malfoy!" Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Malfoys do not lower themselves to taking in side quests. You will not bring down our name just for sex."

"So, you force me to live in celibacy?" Draco asked.

"Of course not." Lucius chuckled. "You will, of course, need to produce an heir."

"Father..." Draco collected his courage before continuing. "Father... Two males can't have children."

"I assure you, son, they can." Lucius told him, his eyes glinting with barely restrained amusement.

"Since when?" Draco literally screeched.

"You don't honestly think that what they teach you in Hogwarts are the only spells and charms in existence." Lucius calmly replied. "Don't worry about that, Draco. The contract gives you ten years to produce an heir. I'm sure in that amount of time you can gather enough resolve to bed the boy."

"I will never have sex with him!" Draco replied venomously.

"Ah, youth." Lucius mused. "Always so vigorous in their denial."

"I wont!" Draco yelled.

"Yes, of course." Lucius said in a patronizing tone. Draco glared at his father, who ignored it. "Now, Draco. You will be spending half of Christmas break with his family, then he will join you at the Manor for the second half. Please try to get on his good side by then. You have a month, and with your Malfoy charms I'm sure you'll manage."

Draco watched as Lucius shook his hand and sauntered out of the room, probably leaving Hogwarts all together. Draco didn't bother to tell his father that there was no way he could get on his future husband's side in one month. Draco groaned in defeat, letting his head drop to his hands. He, Draco Malfoy, was set to marry Neville Longbottom. The world was such a cruel place.

xXx

Neville didn't usually get mail. Sure, his Gran sent him things on occasion, but seeing how he usually lost them? Well, she learned early on that it was best to keep things far between. So, it was quite the shock to see his Gran's owl drop down next to his dinner plate that evening.

The large barn owl was not something a person would want. It was reliable, as far as owls go, but it had a mean streak. And due to the fact that Neville spent so long a time staring at the bird in shock, before grabbing the letter, the owl was not in a good mood. Neville took the letter and watched as the owl ate his entire dinner without any apology.

Sighing, Neville opened the envelope. He skimmed through it, paused, then read it carefully. After a moment of deliberation, he repeated this process about five times. Then, he dropped the letter on his now empty plate, watched the owl fly off, and attempted to catch flies with his open mouth.

"Neville?" A voice broke through his inner terror.

"Gugh?" Neville asked, turning to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking at him with concerned faces.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Er." Neville squeaked. He looked down at the letter, then back up at Hermione. Hermione reached toward the letter. "Umm."

"May I?" She asked politely. Neville nodded mutely. The Head Girl picked up the letter and began reading. Neville watched as her face grew with an expression akin to horror. Slowly, his own non-emotional state collapsed and he felt himself fighting back tears. Hermione laid down the letter and looked sadly at Neville. "Oh, Neville... I'm so sorry."

"What's going on?" Ron asked. Neville couldn't bring himself to talk, so he just gestured toward the letter. Ron snatched it up and read, with Harry looking over his shoulder.

"That's horrible!" Harry exclaimed.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered, staring at the parchment like it was going to explode at any minute.

"What am I going to do?" Neville whispered.

"Tell them no, of course." Harry replied.

"Harry, he... can't." Hermione said softly.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because... Oh, Harry, it's an unbreakable contract between two wizarding families. The Wizarding World has been doing it for centuries. The only way you can break the contract is if both families agree to it." Hermione explained. "And... According to the letter all safety features have been added. I don't think Neville can get out of this."

With that news, Neville finally broke down into tears. Standing, he grabbed the letter and ran from the Great Hall. At the Slytherin table, Draco watched with a scowl. He couldn't understand why Neville was so upset, it was Draco getting the short end of the stick after all.


	2. two

Title: Only Time, Chapter Two

Author: frkwerewolf

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Neville

Rating: R

Chapter Summary: Draco has a quest.

Notes: I have come to decision that flames are a reviewer's cry for more. Yes, that has nothing to do with this story, I just thought I'd share.

* * *

.Chapter Two.

Malfoys did not follow orders. They were their own people. They did what they wanted, when they wanted to do it. Unless there was an order from an older Malfoy. Which was true in this case.

One week after the announcement of Draco's horrid engagement to Neville Longbottom, the Malfoy eagle owl dropped a very angry letter in Draco's breakfast. It appeared that unknown sources (Draco suspected Blaise Zabini, but had no proof.) had alerted his father on one simple fact: Draco had yet to even talk to Neville.

It wasn't that Draco hadn't tried... Well, okay, that was a lie. Draco had avoided the Gryffindor, going almost as far as skipping Double Potions. That is, until he remember it was Snape that taught the class and this was no time to get on his bad side.

Draco didn't want to talk to Neville. And that was essentially the problem. Why would he want to talk to that chubby, sad excuse of a wizard? It was absurd. But Lucius had insisted. The letter had been three pages of complaining which could of been summed up in less words: Just because Draco did not want to marry him did not mean he had to act like a prat. He was a Malfoy, after all, and as such he was a very passionate creature. Not to mention a social conscious creature and what good would it do to give people the impression that he was a cold bastard who was not willing to try to get along with his fiancé?

Draco didn't even bother replying. He could get by with many things, he was spoiled rotten after all. Yet, he didn't think he could get away with calling his father on the fact that society already thought Malfoys were cold bastards.

So, one Saturday morning, Draco found himself on a quest. To find Neville Longbottom. It would be much easier to ask someone, but when he attempted to approach that mudblood, Granger, Weasley had come to her defense as though Draco was assaulting her. Paranoid Gryffindors, and Draco thought Slytherins were bad.

He searched the Astronomy Tower, the North Tower, the Owlery, and even the dungeons. After spending thirty minutes attempting to calm down some stupid house elf in the kitchens, that apparently knew him, Draco was almost ready to give up. This was getting ridiculous. How could one boy hide so well?

Draco spotted a flash of gold and red, turning he watched as two other members of the Gryffindor house walked down the hall. They looked to be in a heated conversation about brooms and... west ham? He wasn't sure he wanted to know what ham had to do with brooms. It really wasn't any of his business anyway. "Excuse me."

Both boys turned and looked at him in unison. The shorter one raised an eyebrow and said in an Irish accent, "Your excused."

"What?" Draco's calm slipped long enough for him to gap at the two, before replacing the expression with a cold stare.

"What? What?" The Irish boy, Seamus Finnigan if Draco's memory served right, asked, tilting his head. His companion, Dean Thomas, snickered.

"Listen here, you bloody Gryffindor!" Draco hissed, stepping forward.

"Why don't you back off, Malfoy." The taller black boy suggested in a voice that had become much too deep for their age.

"I was merely trying to ask you a question." Draco defended.

"Really, now?" Seamus smirked. "And what would that be?"

"..." Draco hesitated, glancing between the two. Seamus had an expression of pure mischief, while the other looked more calm. Draco wouldn't trust either of them as far as he could throw them. Yet, he needed to get this initial talk over with and to do that he had to find out where Neville was. "Do you know where Longbottom is?"

"I don't know, do we Dean?" Seamus asked.

"That is the question, isn't it." Dean mused.

"Yes, indeed it is." Seamus agreed.

"Will you just answer the question!" Draco bellowed.

"Honestly, such anger!" Seamus gasped. Dean nodded sagely. Draco felt his eye begin to twitch.

"Seamus, I do believe we should answer his question." Dean said calmly. "He looks as though he might pass out from stress."

"Why would that be a bad thing?" Seamus asked.

"Hmm, you have a point." Dean nodded. Draco growled slightly.

"So, you want to know where Neville is?" Seamus clarified. Draco nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth and not curse them. "He's usually in the greenhouses on the weekends. Let's see... It's the beginning of the month? Hmm... He should be in Greenhouse Seven."

"Eight." Dean said.

"No, seven." Seamus argued.

"He spent all night mumbling about those ugly red Christmas flowers." Dean told him. "So, he'll be in eight."

"How do you know that they are in eight and not seven?" Seamus countered.

"Can't you just trust me?" Dean asked, a slow grin appearing on his face. Draco felt like gagging. They were actually flirting in front of him. Oh, it wasn't very noticeable, but Slytherins were very good at picking up on things that were subtle.

"I suppose." Seamus relented, turning back to Draco. "Eight, then."

"About bloody time." Draco grumbled, shoving past them. The two Gryffindors watched him leave, chuckling.

Draco had not been near the greenhouses voluntarily in two years. The moment he had been able to drop the class, he did. So, it inevitably took even longer for him to find Greenhouse Eight. Upon entering the greenhouse, he saw that it was where Professor Sprout put most of the flowers. The place was colorful, to the point where it was almost sickening.

Draco slipped through the aisles of plant, avoiding certain ones that felt the need to lean toward him. He could hear movement towards the back of the greenhouse and so, very careful not to attract attention to himself, he made his way there. Draco watched, hiding behind what looked to be lilies, as Neville rolled around in the dirt. Well, okay, it wasn't rolling. He was on his hands and knees, pulling weeds out of a small garden of tiny flowers. Unlike the rest of the flowers in the greenhouse, these were planted directly into the ground. Draco wasn't sure if this meant anything or not, but what he was sure of was the fact that it gave him a perfect view of Neville's butt.

Not that he was looking or anything.

Draco watched as Neville hummed to himself, ripping the weeds out of the ground with ease. After a moment, Neville sat back on his haunches and wiped at the sweat on his face. Draco noted with slight amusement that he only managed to smear dirt across his cheek and forehead. Blinking, Draco realized he had been staring long enough and cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Neville started at the sound, slowly looking over his shoulder. When he spotted Draco, his body tensed. "W-what are you doing in here?"

"To talk to you." Draco glared. "Trust me, I wouldn't voluntarily come inside this bloody place if I didn't have to."

Different emotions flittered across Neville's face. Fear, confusion, and nervousness were expected, but Draco was a bit shocked when his face settled on agitation. Calmly, Draco stepped away from the benches of plants and came closer to Neville. Neville narrowed his eyes and looked up at the Slytherin with the air of distaste.

"What do you want?" Neville asked, before turning away from Draco completely and examining one of the tiny blue flowers.

"Look, Father insists that I get on your good side before Christmas." Draco told him. He shook his head in disbelief. "Why, one will never know. It's not like I got along with Parkinson when we were engaged. Apparently, we have be all... nice to each other during Christmas break."

"Indeed." Was all Neville said, as he continued to pet the flowers.

"Are you even listening to me?" Draco asked, annoyed. Slowly, Neville looked up at him with a look akin to amusement. This made Draco seethe in fury. How dare this pathetic Gryffindor find anything about him amusing! "Listen here, you worthless toad, I don't like you and I never will. Your fat, ugly, and-"

Later, Draco would tell himself that he should of expected it, but it came as a shock at the time. Neville's fist connected firmly to his jaw, sending his sprawling across the dirt covered floor. Neville stood above him, looking down with a cold look that Draco thought only his father could maintain. The Gryffindor rolled his eyes once, before calmly walking away. Draco laid in the dirt a second longer, before jumping to his feet and dusting off his robes.

After leaving the greenhouses, he spotted Neville in the quad. The cool prescience the boy had resonated was gone, replaced by the usual nervousness. Draco watched with confusion and some amusement as Neville tripped over the cobblestone floor. Shaking his head, he muttered to himself, "How is it he acts so differently in the greenhouses?"

"Aye, that's Neville for you." That annoying Irish voice spoke up from behind him. Draco spun around, sending a death glare at Seamus, who looked like he was just getting back from the quidditch pitch.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Draco grounded out.

"Well, herbology is his element, now isn't it? Neville feels comfortable there." Seamus shrugged. "Why do you think me and Dean let you go there in the first place?"

"Excuse me?"

"We've always wanted to see Neville lay into you." Seamus broke into a wide grin and gestured at Draco's face. "And looks like he did."

"Bugger off." Draco hissed, before turning around and stomping gracefully away. Seamus didn't even wait until he was out of earshot before breaking down into loud guffaws.


	3. three

Title: Only Time, Chapter Three

Author: frkwerewolf

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Neville

Rating: R

Chapter Summary: Neville receives a copy of the contract and Draco once again has a quest.

Notes: this story does have talk about Mpreg, but there will be no actual Mpreg.

* * *

.Chapter Three.

"I can't believe your grandmother agreed to it, Neville." Dean shook his head. Neville, sitting in his own bed with a thick stack of paper in his lap, sighed. "Doesn't she realize Malfoy's a Death Eater-in-raining?"

"Yes." Neville mumbled, flipping through the pages.

"I don't get it." Dean said as he picked up a set of clean clothes.

"I don't really want to discuss it, Dean." Neville said softly.

"Yeah, okay." Dean replied. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Talk to you later."

Neville waved him away, his eyes still on the paper in front of him. It was the contract. Well, a copy of it. Neville's Gran had sent it to him that morning, so he could see for himself the benefits of marrying into the Malfoy family. Neville had to admit that some of the conditions were interesting, but by the time he had gotten to Article B the lines were blurring together.

"This is stupid." Neville told himself. He could barely understand half of what the contract said, anyway.

It was later that Hermione found it. And, in complete know-it-all fashion, she read it three times through before asking permission. Not that Neville minded, since she was able to translate it for him. While she read, Neville chose to ignore her 'hmms' of interest and watched Ron and Harry play wizard's chess. That is, until she knocked their chessboard out of the way to sit in front of him with an excited expression.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, sending her a glare.

"Neville, have you read this?" She asked, ignoring the fuming redhead.

"Only to Article B. It's written like... Well, a contract." Neville replied.

"Neville, you really should try to read it all." Hermione told him. "But listen! We all wanted to know about the Death Eater thing, right?"

"Really, what was your grandmother thinking?" Ron asked.

"According to Article C, Section 3, Clause 10: If at the time of marriage, or any time thereafter, the Dark Mark is found upon either participants body the contract will be void and a criminal investigation will be created." Hermione quoted.

"So, Draco can't join Voldemort?" Harry asked, ignoring the usual cringe that went through the other three.

"Nope." Hermione smiled. "And, in Article C, Section 2, Clause 3 it states that both parties must respect each other and their viewpoints in order to create a loving household."

"Your kidding." Neville's eyes widened.

"Yes, but I wouldn't worry. Respecting is much different from agreeing. I'm sure Malfoy will be able to argue with you all the time none the less."

"I was talking about the loving household part." Neville replied.

"Oh. Well, I suppose it could happen." Hermione mused.

"Happen? This is Malfoy we are talking about, or did you forget that little fact?" Ron said.

"They are going to be together for quite some time, Ron." Hermione replied, frowning. "Anything could happen. Besides, they have to produce an heir within ten years, so they are going to have to get along enough to do that."

"Woah!" Neville shouted, yanking the contract out of Hermione's hands. "We have to what?"

"Produce a child." Hermione said. "Article D, Section 5, under the 'Home Life' Clause. It's in the contract, within ten years you must produce an heir."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Oh, potions I suppose. Artificial fetus is an option." Hermione said. Both Ron and Harry looked green in the face at this information.

"I am not having a child with that.... jerk." Neville insisted.

"You'll probably end up with more than one." Hermione said sadly. "If you end up having a girl you will have to keep trying until you get a boy."

Neville did the only thing that seemed appropriate at the time: He passed out.

xxx

Draco Malfoy was afraid of very little. As a person with great wealth he had found that most scary things could be paid to leave him alone. Sadly, annoying people could not. Neville Longbottom was an annoying person. But Draco was a stubborn boy and was determined to have at least one conversation with his fiancé.

Which was why he was standing in front of Gryffindor Tower, sending a death glare at the Fat Lady.

"Can't let you in without a password." She informed him with a sing-song voice. Draco fought the desire to set her on fire.

"Then could you tell someone inside that I want to talk to Neville Longbottom?" Draco asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Merlin, not you again."

Draco pulled his hands into tight fists and turned to look at the Irish boy. Why was he always there when he came near Neville? Narrowing his eyes, he glared at Seamus, who appeared to be completely unfazed.

"Tell Longbottom I want to talk to him." Draco ordered. Seamus raised an eyebrow. He whispered the password to the portrait, keeping Draco from hearing it, and sauntered inside.

Draco immediately took the position of indifference when Neville appeared. The Gryffindor shuffled over, with his arms crossed and head down. Draco noticed the normal lack of self-confidence had returned to him. He was thankful, for he had yet to come to terms with the version of Neville that had hit him during their last meeting.

"Longbottom." Draco greeted.

"...What do you want?" Neville asked, not looking at him.

"We need to talk." Draco said. "And I mean actually talk. As in not hitting me? That would be a very nice idea, I would think."

"I suppose I could control myself this time." Neville finally looked up, his lips twitching upwards. Draco frowned.

"Yes, I suppose you could." Draco replied.

"What did you want to talk about, Dra -- Malfoy?" Neville stumbled.

"My father has ordered me to get on good terms with you, so I can impress your family during Christmas." Draco explained. "This would go over easier if we could just pretend, don't you think?"

"Right... About the visiting us thing..." Neville shifted from foot to foot nervously. "I should warn you about my uncle."

"What about him?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Well... He's not really normal." Neville chuckled, his voice sounding strained. "And Gran told me in her last letter that he's, um, very excited about our... Engagement."

"Indeed."

"Oh, Merlin, it's going to be terrible!" Neville suddenly wailed. The Pink Lady cleared her throat in her picture, causing Neville to jump. He glanced at her a moment, before grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him into a nearby room. Draco yanked his arm out of Neville's grip, giving the Gryffindor a dark glare.

"What do you mean it's terrible?" Draco asked, leaning against a desk.

"Uncle Algie is a bit eccentric, for one. And for another he has this bad habit of... Embarrassing the new members of the family." Neville replied. Draco raised an eyebrow in question. "When my cousin Bertha was engaged, he made her and her fiancé sit in the living room with all of the family so they could learn how to... you know."

"How to what?" Draco asked, trying not to smirk. He, of course, knew what Neville was talking about, but he wanted to see him blush. For some reason he found it rather interesting, the way his blush started on the right side of his neck and traveled diagonally.

"Have sex." Neville whispered in a low voice, the blush now developing.

"I'm sure this was an interesting family event."

"It was terrible. Of course, I wasn't allowed to attend." Neville said. "But I had to listen to Bertha's crying afterwards. Her fiancé, Mortle, almost called off the wedding."

"In the name of Salazar, doesn't anyone in your family have a normal name?" Draco asked, disgust written on his face.

"Yes." Neville frowned. "My parent's are Alice and Frank. Those are normal names. And that's a rather rash comment coming from someone named Draco. What kind of name is Lucius, anyway?"

"I'll have you know Draco is a wonderful name." Draco replied, raising his head high. "It's very dignified. At least it doesn't sound like some servant's name."

"Gran's personal servant is named Bob." Neville stated. Draco stared at him. That comment had come out of blue, and Draco didn't really know how to reply. He felt something stir in his chest and travel to his throat. By the time it was escaping past his lips, Draco realized he was laughing. Neville stared at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"What?" Draco asked, fighting back his chuckles. "I laugh."

"That's not it." Neville said softly, the look of shock not leaving his face.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?" Draco asked.

"It's just..." Neville bit his lip, pausing. "Well, it sounds good on you."

"Huh?" Draco held a look of slight confusion.

"It sounds nice. You laughing, that is." Neville repeated. The Gryffindor looked away, picking at the arm of his robes. He took a deep breath before facing Draco once more. "In fact you look nice when you don't have that disgusted expression."

"Disgusted?" Draco raised an eyebrow, though it didn't hold the usual annoyance it normally contained.

"Like your standing in shit." Neville told him.

"I do not look like that." Draco denied.

"You do." Neville said. "You should smile more. I bet you have a nice smile."

Draco could only stare as Neville sent him his own smile and left the classroom.


	4. four

Title: Only Time, Chapter Four

Author: frkwerewolf

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Neville

Rating: R

Chapter Summary: Draco gets a few pressies.

* * *

The morning owls arrived, two weeks before Christmas break. Neville received nothing, for which he was actually thankful. Draco on the other hand had a small package dropped in front of him by an unknown owl. The owl left immediately, leaving Draco to stare at the package. There was no return address, no sign showing who sent it. Just brown paper and his name: Mr. Draco Malfoy.

He waited until after breakfast, on that Sunday, to open it. Outside, in the cold and where no one could see what it was. The brown paper fell to the ground and Draco almost dropped the small box that was in his hand. It couldn't be. Draco did not want to believe that he was holding... This. Narrowing his eyes, he tugged the small bit of parchment out of the box's opening.

He read through it five times before the words actually sunk in. His jaw dropped, his face blushed heavily, and all he could do was run for the Gryffindor Tower. If he was going to be humiliated like this, then Neville would be forced to share it.

"Let me in, you stupid bitch!" Draco screeched at the Fat Lady. The portrait's eyes widened and she let out a frustrated noise, while smoothing down the front of her pink dress. "I'll burn you down, I swear it!"

"Well, honestly. The Headmaster will be hearing about this." With that said, the Fat Lady walked out of her portrait, leaving Draco to fume in the hallway. That is, until the picture swung out, revealing an annoyed Hermione Granger.

"What do you want, Malfoy? We can hear you up in the girl's dorm." Hermione demanded.

"I need to speak with Longbottom." Draco hissed.

"And why would you need to do that?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"Just let me talk to him, Granger." Draco replied, glaring.

"Fine, wait here." Hermione said, spinning on her heel and going back through the portrait hole.

The moment Neville exited the Gryffindor Tower, he was grabbed by a frustrated Slytherin and pulled into the same empty classroom as before. Neville was having a rather good day, so the normal nervousness he seemed to develop when him and Draco were in vicinity of each other dissipated. Of course, the nervousness had been known to disappear during their conversations, if he thought about it.

"When you said your uncle was excited about our engagement, I didn't think you were serious!" Draco said in a horrified tone. Neville's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Oh, no. What did he do?" Neville asked. He should of expected something like this. His uncle was the type to attempt to support a couple, only to break them apart. Not that he and Draco had a choice in the matter.

Draco didn't respond for a moment. Then, slowly, he pulled a box from out of his pocket. Draco tossed it from hand to hand, as thought it was on fire, then literally threw it across the room at Neville. Neville stumbled to grab it, but ended up dropping it on the cobblestone floor. The box stared up at him, it's label a bright orange. Neville stared back.

"Is that..?" Neville trailed off in a hushed voice.

"Yes." Draco replied stiffly.

"And it's...?"

"Yes." Draco repeated. Neville fell back and almost collapsed onto he floor, but Draco saw his movement and without thinking, he pulled out a chair for Neville to fall into.

"My uncle sent you lube." Neville said slowly. He looked back down at the offending box, containing what the label claimed to be a tube of lubrication. "My uncle sent you orange scented lube."

"Yes." Draco said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Neville asked, his face white.

"...Yes."

"Your in shock." Neville informed him.

"Yes." Draco repeated.

"I can't believe he sent you lube! Who would you use it on?" Neville exclaimed.

"Yes... I mean, no." Draco paused for a moment. "I mean, I think he wants me to use it on you."

"What?" Neville stared at the lube as thought it had offended him. "Why would you?"

"Apparently, he's under the impression that I would have sex with my fiancé." Draco replied calmly. Apparently, his moment of shock was over and he was once again sarcastic as ever.

"Why would you want to have sex with me?" Neville said so softly, Draco was certain he wasn't suppose to hear it. So, he did like any Slytherin would do, use that to his advantage.

"What's the matter Longbottom, afraid you won't be good enough for me?" Draco asked snidely. "I must admit, I was thinking the same thing."

"I... I..." Neville struggled a minute with his words, before giving up and looking away from both Draco and the lube. But the lube insisted he stare, it was calling to him. Finally, his eyes drifted back to it. "Orange. Why orange?"

"I rather like oranges. Prefer apple, out of all of the fruit." Draco informed him in a conversational tone. "I suppose you'd eat anything. I should probably take the lube with me. Don't want you getting hungry after all."

Neville glared as Draco bent to pick up the box of lube. He continued to glare as Draco smirked and left the room, sending not a single look back.

xxx

Four days later, another owl came. Draco recognized the tawny owl from earlier and fought not to throw his roll at it before it could be relieved of it's package. It was larger than the last one. Much larger, about the size of the encyclopedia's he had seen that mudblood, Granger, carrying around. Again there was no sign as to who sent it, but the penmanship used to write out his name was proof enough for him.

He waited until after lunch, before Potions, to open it. Sending Neville a pointed look across the Great Hall, he quickly left and made for the nearest empty classroom. Considering the size of the school and the number of classes, this wasn't difficult. Five minutes later, Neville appeared in the doorway. He looked nervous. Not that Draco blamed him. The Slytherin had been harsh towards him since their last meeting, using any opportunity to treat him like the fertilizer he used on his beloved plants.

"I've received another present." Draco told him in a cold tone. "I thought you'd like to open this one."

"Let's not." Neville replied, still hovering by the door.

"No, I'm rather curious." Draco said. He gestured toward the item resting on a desk. "Open it."

"Fine." Neville mumbled, as he walked over to the package. He carefully pried the brown paper off the present. The paper fell away to reveal a book, though Draco couldn't see the cover. He could, however, see the look of horror mixed with a hint of lust in his eyes.

"What is it?" Draco asked, pushing Neville out of the way to look at the cover. "'A Wizard's Karma Sutra for Homosexuals.' Karma Sutra?"

"No, don't ope-" Neville started. But Draco had flipped a few pages into the book and was now staring at a glossy picture. Neville stayed away for a moment, watching the curious tilting of Draco's head, before he stepped forward and peeked at the page. "Oh, Merlin..."

"Is that even possible?" Draco asked in awe, watching the wizard's photograph move and twist in it's strange, yet erotic, position.

"Appears so." Neville whispered. Draco carefully turned the page, revealing yet another picture.

"Wow."

"Wow, indeed." Neville said. Another page was turned and Neville started shifting from foot to foot. Draco's face was flushed.

"Where did this come from?" Draco found himself asking.

"Umm... Well, the Karma Sutra is a muggle book written a while back, I think." Neville answered. "My uncle bought this at one of those... you know... shops about two years ago. He has seven copies."

"You've seen this before." Draco accused in an amused voice. Neville's face turned bright red. Draco fought down a chuckle and returned his gaze to the constantly moving picture. He turned another page and both boys let out a collective gasp. "How is it they are able to do that?"

"Must be flexible." Neville replied, eyes wide.

"Yeah, flexible." Draco said breathlessly. Neville looked over at him. Draco's face looked absurdly red next to his pale blonde hair. Neville had never seen Draco blush before, and decided it wasn't very attractive. But the wide gray eyes on the other hand...

"Huh?" Neville asked, startled into reality when Draco turned toward him with a look of frustration.

"I didn't say anything. You were moaning." Draco declared.

"I was not!" Neville denied.

"Yes, you were." Draco's lips twitched as he fought a smile.

"Look, let's just get rid of this thing." Neville suddenly said, reaching to grab the large volume. Draco, having a sudden need to protect his new present, reached for the book as well. Both grabbed at it, but instead of their fingers wrapping around hard leather and parchment, their hands encircled each other's.

Their eyes locked. Neville's deep brown and Draco's pale steel. Complete opposite colors, connecting for one moment in time. Neville felt a chill down his spine. Draco felt suddenly grounded. Then the moment broke and they looked away. Neither noticed that they were still holding hands.


	5. five

Title: Only Time, Chapter Five

Author: frkwerewolf

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Neville

Rating: R

Chapter Summary: A connection is made.

* * *

Neville stared at the closed book sitting on the desk. He didn't look over at Draco, who stood an arm's length away. His hand was warm. Neville took a deep breath and allowed his eyes to slide over to Draco. Draco wasn't looking at him, instead concentrating on an invisible point in front of him, his face slightly bewildered. The Slytherin had yet to let go of his hand, but Neville wasn't going to say anything.

Neville turned fully toward Draco, who glanced at him through the corner of his eye. Neville cleared his throat, and Draco glanced again. "Draco, I-"

Neville suddenly felt his arm being yanked forward at the same time as Draco turned toward him. Draco was shorter than him, but at that moment Neville felt tiny in comparison. Draco loomed over him, his eyes unblinking. He gulped, unsure of what to do. The Slytherin merely stared at him, gray eyes scanning his face.

Inches. Mere inches were separating them. Draco gripped his hand tightly, as though afraid Neville would run off. His gaze was intense, and driving Neville to insanity. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Neville whispered. The tips of Draco's mouth twitched.

Neville opened his mouth to repeat his question, but was startled to silence. A soft pair of lips were brushing his own. Holding back a gasp, Neville closed his eyes and allowed Draco kiss him lightly. The soft pressure became hard pressure and Draco closed in on the inches separating them. Their chests touched, clothing being the only barrier between flesh. If Neville concentrated he could feel the beating of Draco's heart. It was a soft, distant rhythm that literally kept Neville grounded as Draco's lips parted in their kiss.

Neville felt Draco suck on his lower lip, a feeling that was pure arousal. Draco's teeth came down, nipping at his lip before something smooth and wet swiped across it. Neville gasped, his lips parting. Draco took this opportunity, slipping his tongue into Neville's mouth and touching the Gryffindor's own.

Their tongues began to move, sliding against one another. Finally able to move, his initial shock being over, Neville rested his hand on Draco's shoulder. He slid it upwards, caressing Draco's neck when it halted. Their hands still entwined, Draco used his other hand to wrap around Neville's waist. Their bodies pulled flush against one another. Their holding hands tightened around each other's fingers. Draco bit down on Neville's lip once more, before both boys pulled away to catch their breath.

Neville kept his eyes closed for a moment longer. He didn't want the moment to crash to the floor. He knew that if he opened his eyes he would find Draco smirking at him, ready to shoot him with an insult. He didn't want that to happen, so he kept his eyes closed and savored the flavor that was now on his tongue. A flavor that screamed Draco.

Draco's own eyes opened slowly. He stared at Neville's face, waiting for his eyes to open. He couldn't explain it, but he wanted to see those earth colored eyes staring at him. He wanted to know if Neville had enjoyed their kiss. But he needed to see Neville's eyes in order to figure that out. So, he waited.

Licking his lips, Neville finally gave into temptation and opened his eyes. Draco stared at him, his gaze as intense as it was before. He searched Draco's expression, trying to find a single cruel particle. Hoping for something to show that this wasn't real, because he didn't want to have to admit to his own emotional reaction if he saw something.

It came as a shock when Draco leaned in to kiss him once more. This time it was a gentle kiss that lasted for a few seconds. When Draco pulled back Neville couldn't help but blush. Seeing the heat rise to Neville's cheeks, Draco broke into a genuine smile. Neville bit his lip and looked away. He didn't know why, but Draco's smile was like an aphrodisiac. Maybe it was because no one ever saw it and Neville was being privileged with the honor. Maybe because it made Draco's immaculate teeth flash and his eyes show a hidden spark that told more about the Slytherin's mood than any word or gesture. Neville didn't know, but he loved it.

"We should get to class." Draco said softly.

"Oh damn." Neville muttered.

"What?" Draco asked, still smiling as he released Neville from his hold. He didn't let go of the Gryffindor's hand, though.

"Snape." Neville mumbled. He grabbed his bag from it's spot near the door and turned toward Draco. "I know he's your Head of House, but the man hates me."

"I don't think he hates you." Draco replied. He gave Neville's hand a squeeze before releasing it to stuff the naughty book into his own bag. "Why are you still taking Potions if you don't like the class?"

"I need it if I'm going to be an Herbologist." Neville explained. "You have no idea how much I tortured Hermione to help me with my OWLs. I thought she was going to kill me or lose all her hair in the end."

"A bald Granger? Now that's something I'd like to see." Draco said, smirking at the thought.

"That's not nice." Neville reprimanded, though Draco could see a smile fighting to form. Neville cleared his throat and looked toward the door. "I'll let you go first."

"Yeah, okay." Draco agreed. He moved to leave, stopping in front of Neville and sending him a soft smile, before he disappeared into the hall. Neville held his breath, leaning against the wall so he could calm himself.

"It's just Draco." Neville told himself. "Someone you are being forced into marrying. It doesn't mean anything." Neville frowned. "Face the facts, Longbottom, Draco was probably just getting you to feel secure. Life's going to be hell around him now, just you watch."

xxx

"Mr. Longbottom." Professor Snape sneered from the front of the classroom, watching as Neville's back stiffened in response. "It is a complete shock to me how you managed to sneak your way into the Advanced Potions class, but since you managed I would highly recommend being on time."

"Sorry, Professor." Neville whispered, sliding into his seat next to Hermione.

"I'm afraid apologies just don't cut it, Longbottom." Snape replied. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor. And do try to be on time from now on."

"Yes, sir." Neville said, staring down at his desk.

"Today we will be beginning the first stage of 'de-brewing'. If you can recall from your notes last week, this is the process of taking an already made potion and discovering it's contents. There is a vial of potion on each of your tables. Each table contains a different potion, so don't even try to copy another table's work." Snape drawled. "You will be placed into pairs, which will last the rest of this stage."

Neville fought back a groan. Snape was always pairing him with a Slytherin that hated him. "Granger and Crabbe. Potter and Parkinson. Longbottom and Malfoy."

Neville ignored the rest of the list and instead glanced over at Draco. Draco had a superior look on his face, as though he had planned their pairing all along. Neville was a bit scared when Crabbe literally shoved him away the table and he joined Draco. He didn't look up. He didn't want to hear Draco complain about having to work with someone like him.

Then, he felt a hand slide into his underneath the table. Holding back a gasp, Neville's eyes darted around the room to see if anyone noticed. Harry was staring off into space, while Pansy glared at her table. Hermione was already falling into teacher mode, despite the disgusted expression on Crabbe's face. Everyone else was already inspecting their vials of potion. After a moment's pause, Neville looked over at Draco. The Slytherin didn't look at him, still holding his head up in a holier than thou way.

"Well, let's get started Longbottom." Draco calmly said. Neville nodded quickly, letting his eyes fall back to the table. Giving it one last squeeze, Draco dropped his hand and went to gather supplies. Neville watched him with wide eyes, feeling even more nervous than usual by the closeness that they managed to work in.


	6. six

Title: Only Time, Chapter Six

Author: frkwerewolf

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Neville

Rating: R

Summary: Arranged marriage. Contracts. Ruined Life. Possible Romance. Crazy Families.

Chapter Summary: The insane Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Neville should of known from the beginning that someone like Draco Malfoy would be psychotic. The Slytherin was insane, and that was the simple truth of it. Not only what he insane, though, he was also a liar and a schemist. That first true day of their relationship, all starting with a book of naughty pictures, seemed to be the last.

It wasn't that Draco was being mean per say. It was more like Draco couldn't make up his mind. After Potions Draco had turned on Neville. Not literally, of course. It wouldn't do to have ones emotions get the best of them. If Draco was even feeling at the time. Neville had a theory, though he knew it was a long shot. Still, Neville had been known to be right about these things. Since most of his life had been spent observing people from outside their circles, Neville had a good ability in discovering who someone really was.

Draco had been an enigma, up until Neville actually took the time to see him. Before, Neville had taken everything Harry and Ron said from the mouth as honesty. Really, Draco never seemed the nicest person in the world, and Harry was trustworthy. Now, though? Neville could tell that things weren't as simple as good and evil, bad Slytherin and nice Gryffindor.

Draco was a good person. Neville knew this, though no one would agree. He was devious, snarky, a menace, and spoilt. But, after all of that? Draco was simply a young man that was never given a choice in his life.

He could still be an asshole, though.

"I don't need your fat arse taking up my space, Longbottom." Neville simply watched as Draco stalked away.

"You deserve better." Harry informed him, stepping into the spot that Draco had once stood. The string of students heading toward dinner walked around the two.

"Do I?" Neville responded.

"Yes. He's a prat." Harry stated calmly. Neville snorted slightly and followed him into the Great Hall. Once they had been seated, Harry continued. "Seriously, Neville. I don't see why you even bother to get on his good side. He's not worth it."

"I'm being forced to spend the rest of my life with him, Harry." Neville told him softly. "My life, and his, would be much better of if we could get along. Draco is okay. He just has his bad moments."

"Moments?" Harry gave him a look. "Is that all they are? Moments? Very long moments if you ask me."

"Draco's complex. He has... Issues." Neville replied.

"Issues. Right." Harry nodded, though a small smirk was fighting to appear on his face.

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm starting to think that Malfoy has had a bad influence on you, Neville." Harry said.

"No, he's just shown me that I should act myself around everyone, and not just in the greenhouse." Neville replied.

"Why do I get the feeling that was a reference to something sexual?" Harry mused.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed from across the table.

"What?" Harry gave her a purely innocent look. Hermione scowled.

xxx

"Bugger off, Longbottom." Draco growled.

"That one is new." Neville commented.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, giving Neville dark look.

"Normally you comment on my arse." Neville explained. Draco looked for a moment like he wanted to strangle something to death. Preferably Neville.

"Go away."

"No, I don't think so." Neville replied. Draco narrowed his eyes. "You see, this has been going on for quite a few days. It's repetitive, Draco. I'm suddenly immune to your snarky charm."

"Lovely." Draco stated.

"Isn't it, though?" Neville grinned. Draco growled slightly under his breath. "Anyway. You do know what tomorrow is, don't you?"

" ....Crap." Draco replied.

"My sentiments exactly." Neville nodded. Tomorrow was the day they went home for Christmas. Neville was not looking forward to showing his home and family to Draco of all people. Neville just prayed that everyone attempted to be nice and normal.

"Bloody hell, it never ends!" Draco exclaimed dramatically, kicking the stone wall of the castle out of a spurt of anger. Thankfully, no one had been around to see this little mini-tantrum. Care of Magical Creatures was over for the day, and all the other students had gone to their common rooms.

"Look, I was just going to ask you if you wanted to sit together on the tra-" Neville stopped mid sentence at the purely angered look Draco was giving him. Clearing his throat, Neville nodded. "Yeah, okay. We'll meet at King's Cross then, eh?"

"Fine." Draco mumbled.

"Think you can survive this, Draco?" Neville asked.

"I can handle your family just fine, Longbottom." Draco scowled. "It's you who should be scared."

"I can handle a bunch of rich Death Eaters, Malfoy." Neville said, his voice suddenly cold. Draco's eyes widened slightly in shock. Neville looked away for a moment, took a deep breath, and then met Draco's eyes. "There is nothing your family can do to me that will not be worse than what mine does to me. Trust me."

"What are you getting at, Longbottom?" Draco asked, stepping forward. "What does your family do that's so bad? Do they ignore you? Do they call you worthless? Do they call you fat? Hate to tell you... But that's true."

Neville narrowed his eyes, bringing forward a glare that rivaled Draco's worst look. Then, with a burst of anger, Neville punched Draco in the face. Draco let out a curse, falling to the ground and clutching his left eye. Neville didn't stop there. He leapt on top of Draco, straddled his waist, and proceeded to hit Draco with all his might.

It was at the first sight of blood that Neville stopped punching Draco. Gasping for breath, Neville stared down at Draco whimpering form. Draco slowly removed his arms from blocking his face and stared up at Neville. The Gryffindor blinked away what felt like tears. "Sorry."

"That all you plan on saying? Is sorry?" Draco asked, his voice oddly calm.

"What else should I be saying?" Neville asked. He leaned over Draco, resting his hands on the wet snow next to Draco's head, and looked into his cool gray eyes.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Draco suddenly asked. "They really do insult you, when they aren't ignoring you."

"I..." Neville trailed off, biting his lower lip. A sigh escaped his chest. "Yeah. Uncle Algie was the only one who attempted to see if I wasn't a squib. He's the only one who gives me a birthday present. My Gran used to, until I stopped trying to be like my parents. She's only interests herself in things that involve her now. That's probably why she agreed to me marrying you, you know."

"I was wondering why she would accept my father's offer." Draco said softly. Draco, unable to maintain eye contact, turned his head. He could see the Forbidden Forrest in the distance. He could feel Neville's comfortable weight resting at his waist. Closing his eyes, Draco let out a content sigh.

"Draco?" Neville asked gently.

"Yeah?" Draco opened his eyes and met Neville's earth brown irises.

"Do you really hate me?" Neville blushed at the absurdity of his question.

"Yes." Draco said immediately, before quickly crumbling under Neville's stare. "No! Bloody hell, Longbottom. I don't hate you, okay? You're the only Gryffindor I can stand, if you must know. I would rather marry you than Potter or Weasley, that's for sure."

"Well, I would think that would be a given." Neville replied, his lips curving upward.

"I'd rather marry you than Crabbe or Goyle, as well." Draco shuddered underneath Neville. "Could you imagine?"

"The horror." Neville said, his voice filled with amusement.

"See, that is what I like about you." Draco continued. "You've got a great sense of humor and you can be as sarcastic as I am. It's refreshing."

"Then why have you been treating me like scum the last few days?" Neville asked.

"I dunno." Draco mumbled, suddenly fully aware of the fact that he was laying in the snow, with Neville Longbottom straddling him.

"You're an idiot." Neville said, grinning.

"Am not." Draco snapped, before sighing dramatically.

"Yes, you are. Either that or insane. Maybe insane is the better word?" Neville frowned slightly in thought. "Yes, I think it's perfect. The insane Draco Malfoy, get him while he's hot."

"Which is all the time." Draco replied in an arrogant tone, despite the bruises forming on his face.

"Maybe a little." Neville agreed. He could tell that Draco was fighting a smile. He leaned further down, bringing his face closer to Draco's. "Can I kiss you?"

"Bloody hell, you're polite. Just do it already." Draco complained.

Neville grunted in surprise when Draco reached up and pulled his head forward. His lips smashed into Draco's, their teeth clinking slightly. Neville pulled back a bit to allow their lips to roam against each other more gently. It could be debated on whose tongue touched whose lip first, but soon they were together and rubbing against one another. Neville moaned into the kiss, before biting down none too gently on Draco's lower lip.

A gasp escaped Draco, followed by a minute thrust of hips. Neville pulled back from the kiss, opening his eyes to meet Draco's. The steel gray had darkened, looking like a thundercloud. Neville watched Draco a second, before experimentally thrusting his hips downward. Draco bit his lip, his eyes fluttering a moment before re-locking with Neville's.

Neville made the movement again, this time adding a kiss to it. His tongue grazed Draco's lower lip before slipping inside and exploring the details of his teeth and gums. Draco groaned, arching up toward Neville's body. Neville's lips left Draco's, trailing across his cheek until it reached his ear. His tongue flicked out, lightly touching the lobe. The cold, winter air cooled the spot quickly, leaving it colder than before.

Their hips continued to move, Neville's downward and Draco's upward. The friction sending both boys into a mist, fueled by each other's moans. Draco's arms wrapped around Neville's body, pulling the larger boy closer to him. Suddenly, they rolled, bringing Draco to the top, his body draped over Neville's. Neville pulled back, blinking up at Draco's flushed face. Their thrusts slowed to a stop and Draco pouted slightly, which made Neville start giggling.

"What?" Draco snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"You." Neville said honestly.

"Arse." Draco replied.

"Jerk."

"Pillock."

"Prat."

"Poof."

"Draco... You're a poof, too." Neville pointed out. Draco's face went thoughtful.

"Huh, I suppose I am." Draco said, nodding. Neville rolled his eyes in response. "Come on, Longbottom. Time to return to the land of Lord Potter and his quart."

"Weirdo." Neville muttered, pushing Draco playfully off him. Draco fell back, landing in the snow. Neville stood and looked down at Draco's angry face, before laughing. "White is not your color."

"Shut up." Draco growled, before standing and dusting himself off. Neville watched him walk off, his head held high. Shaking his head, Neville turned and headed toward the greenhouses.


	7. seven

Title: Only Time, Chapter Seven

Author: frkwerewolf

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Neville

Rating: R

Summary: Arranged marriage. Contracts. Ruined Life. Possible Romance. Crazy Families.

Chapter Summary: Introducing the Longbottom Family.

Notes: sorry this took so long to post.

* * *

Draco felt the train pull to a stop. The Slytherins in his compartment immediately stood and gathered their things, but Draco remained sitting. He looked nervously out the window and at the large platform. Standing out there somewhere was Neville's Grandmother, waiting to take him to meet the new in-laws. Draco shivered in disgust.

He really did not want to be going to the Longbottom house.

Reality immediately intervened, when Draco saw Neville stepping off the train. The Gryffindor's shoulders were hunched over, his head down. He shuffled forward, glanced around, and then stumbled over to a stern looking older woman and a man who vaguely resembled Neville. The woman - Draco could tell it was his grandmother - spoke and Draco glared daggers at her as the Gryffindor flinched.

When Draco finally put it upon himself to leave the train and walk up behind Neville, the poor boy was extremely nervous looking. Draco half expected him to faint from stress. Clearing his throat, Draco looked down upon them all with a regal look, despite being the shortest one present. The deep set frown on Neville's grandmother's face disappeared into a disturbingly sweet smile at the sight of Draco.

"Oh, Draco!" She greeted.

"Mrs. Longbottom." Draco replied, ignoring her to look at Neville. Neville continued to stare at the ground.

"Well." Mrs. Longbottom said, clapping her hands together. "Draco, this is Algie and you can call me Agatha. Shall we continue this conversation on the way home?"

"Yes, ma'am." Neville nodded, picking up his bags. Draco reached for his.

"Neville! Don't let our guest carry his own bags." Agatha snapped. Neville sighed and began struggling to carry both his own and Draco's bags. Draco almost felt guilty. He found that he really did like Neville, almost to the point where he could consider falling in love with him. But it was so amusing to see him stumbling along behind him.

xXx

Draco Malfoy was a little shocked to say the least when they reached the Longbottom home. He had expected a large house, true, but one that was greatly smaller than his own. What he found was a massive mansion, along with a set of stables and two greenhouses. It was still smaller than the Malfoy Manor, but Draco couldn't help but be slightly impressed.

A tall servant greeted them at the door, and in the midst of Agatha Longbottom's barking orders Draco realized this was Bob. Once they made it into the mansion's foyer, and Draco had a chance to notice how cold the home seemed, another servant came up to them. Neville smiled widely at him, allowing the servant to take Draco's bags.

"Draco, this is Marshal." Neville introduced him. The short brunette nodded in greeting to Draco, before turning and directing them upstairs.

They entered a bedroom that simply screamed Neville. It was a large room, as far as rooms go, but not as big as the majority of the rooms that they had passed on the way there. It was decked out in red curtains and a red comforter. On every shelf and even on the floor rested a plant. Some were simple garden variety types, but a few turned to him as he entered and one even hissed.

"Master Algie insists on a joint sleeping arrangement, sir." Marshal informed them with a deep voice. Draco smirked, despite the tension suddenly appearing in Neville's spine. A tension that had been constant while being in his grandmother's presence. Draco knew he shouldn't be getting amused by the situation, but he couldn't help himself.

"T-thank you, Marshal." Neville whispered. Draco watched as Neville pulled out his wand and, walking around the room, watered each of his plants. He ignored the servant, who was now placing all their clothing away, and kept his eyes on Neville's hands. The snarling plants, that Draco could not name to save his life, calmed at the simple strokes that Neville laid on their leaves and stems. Draco shifted slightly, completely aware of how erotic those caresses could be in a completely different situation.

"Draco?" Neville asked. He had looked up from watering his Korean Man-Eating Tulip to find the Slytherin staring at him with wide eyes that looked strangely hungry. Neville's eyes darted around the room, noticing that Marshal had left and their possessions were put away. "Hey, Draco? You okay?"

"Hmm?" Draco blinked, then scowled. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Neville asked, voice full of concern.

"I'm bloody well fine." Draco snapped.

"Okay." Neville replied. "It's, uh, close to dinner..."

"Then let's go." Draco said, turning on his heel and striding out of the room. Neville sighed, knowing this was going to be a very long week.

xXx

Draco stared around the table, hiding an expression that would of been akin to horror. These people were... insane. One half of the table was a collection of people that conversationally resembled Draco's family, simply replacing the stupid devotion to Voldemort with Dumbledore. They were rude, conceited, and seemed to hate everyone. Draco found himself agitated to see that the main person they hated was Neville.

Draco couldn't figure it out. Neville was such a sweetheart, for that was the best word to describe him: sweet. He was nice and caring and filled with warmth. He had eyes of earthly delights and a gentle hand to go along with it. And... Why was Draco thinking this again? Oh, right, his family. They seemed to dislike the genuine love and glowing beauty that was Draco's fiancé. But, on the plus side, they adored Draco.

The other side of the table consisted of psychos that loved everything and found something amusing about the smallest thing. They loved Neville, which explained to a small degree the mixed up psychological profile that Neville had: half proud and sure, the other half scared of the world. They were also in love with Draco, without him even having to make an effort. It was a little scary, to put it mildly.

"So, Draco, my boy!" Neville's Uncle Algie leered. "What do you think of... Oranges?"

Neville groaned loudly in protest next to Draco and covered his face with his hands.

"Neville! Don't put your elbows on the table!" Some random aunt screeched. Neville immediately sat up straight, resting his hands in his lap. Draco could see them clenching into fists. Clearing his throat, Draco turned back to Algie.

"Oranges are very nice indeed, sir." Draco replied. "But I prefer apples, myself."

"Apples, eh?" Algie tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I think I have some in my closet. Would you like some, lad?"

"No. No, I'm quite alright." Draco hastily said. He really did not need Neville's uncle bringing him apple scented lube, while he was sharing a bedroom with the Gryffindor.

"Very well." Algie looked disturbingly sad, as though the one thing he wanted in the world would not happen. Draco was not comforted by this.

"So, Mr. Malfoy." The aunt that had screeched began. Draco couldn't remember her name to save his life, and if the expression on her face was any indication, he didn't want to. "How much money does your family have?"

"Martha!" Agatha Longbottom reprimanded, her eyes wide. Draco narrowed his eyes. The expression changed into a full glare when Agatha turned to him, her face perfectly innocent. "I'm sure it's at least five vaults, isn't it Draco?"

"I feel that it is rude to discuss finances at the dinner table, ma'am." Draco replied coldly. Neville was shaking next to him, though Draco couldn't begin to wonder why.

"Hmm." Was Agatha's only reply.

"Yes, Draco has much more to be worried about, I'm sure!" Algie exclaimed, the seemingly permanent leer in place. "Like which position he'll use tonight."

Draco gulped down the wine sitting next to his glass. He busied himself with eating, doing anything to keep himself from erupting at the insanity of this dinner table. The strict women, and one man, on the other side were yelling at Algie for his rudeness. Algie seemed unperturbed and continued to delicately eat his chicken.

"Well, Draco, what do you think of our lovely home?" Agatha asked. "I'm sure it's not nearly as large as yours. Tell me, how much stock does your family have?"

"The boy shouldn't be worrying about things like that!" A random first cousin interrupted.

"Exactly." Algie agreed. "The boy is at his prime! Isn't that right, Draco? What with all the advancement in magic, I'm sure he's had a different person in his bed for two years at least. That is, up until the engagement. Tell me, Draco, have you found ice to be worth the effort? I've never tried it myself. The old missus isn't much into playing anymore."

"Algie!" Exclaimed a stern woman across from the leering uncle. Draco assumed this was the old missus. "That is quite enough. There is more important things to talk about than Draco's sexual endeavors."

"I'm just trying to make sure my nephew is being taken care of in more ways than one." Algie insisted.

"That's exactly what we are doing, but apparently about more important things." Algie's wife snorted. "You will find, dear boys, that money is always more important than sex."

Now, Draco was a virgin, but that didn't mean he hadn't had an extremely large amount of fun in the various broom closets of Hogwarts. So, needless to say, he very much disagreed with the woman's statement.

"Such lies!" Algie gasped, staring at his wife with something akin to disbelief.

"Will you all shut up!" Neville suddenly bellowed, leaping to his feet. His body was shaking, with what Draco suddenly realized was anger, and his hands were balled into fists. Having been hit by Neville once before, Draco quickly scooted his chair away.

"Neville Longbottom!" Agatha's mouth fell open, then closed with a snap.

"No! I'm tired of this!" Neville yelled. "Stop treating Draco as though he's just a bank account. He's not! He's a person just like everyone else." Draco shifted in his chair, feeling a tell-tale heat in his face. "Uncle Algie? We are not having sex! Please stop offering Draco lubricant. Please! I beg of you people!"

"I think you need to sit down, Neville." Agatha demanded, her face filled with anger.

"No! I'm tired of being ignored or stepped on or used for entertainment." Neville hissed. Suddenly his back straightened and a superior expression, that nearly made him look like a Malfoy, appeared. "Draco, come on. We are leaving."

"What?" Draco looked up at him in shock. Neville didn't answer. Instead, he spun on his heel and stomped out of the dining room. Draco's gray eyes darted around the room, taking in the many expressions. Agatha and her horde of aunts looked livid. Algie looked proud. Clearing his throat, Draco stood and quietly followed his fuming fiancé.


	8. ON HIATUS

Title: Only Time, Chapter Eight

Author: frkwerewolf

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Neville

Rating: R

Summary: Arranged marriage. Contracts. Ruined Life. Possible Romance. Crazy Families.

Chapter Summary: Draco attempts to cheer up Neville. Things happen.

* * *

Draco found Neville in the owlery, hunched in the corner with a piece of parchment and quill. He was writing furiously, practically ripping the sheet to shreds. Draco sighed dramatically, agitated that he had to deal with such a moody person. "So, what is your plan?"

"What?" Neville asked, looking up briefly.

"What is the plan?" Draco repeated. "Where do you plan to run off to, Longbottom?"

"Well... We could go stay in the winter cabin for the rest of the week. Of course, it would be just you, me, and two psychotic house elves for an entire week." Neville replied. He paused, before quickly finishing. "Or we can go to your house."

"Pardon?" Draco blinked. "My house? Has it slipped your mind that I am meant to submerge myself into the Longbottom way of life this week? To integrate the deepest recess of your family's teachings, all in order to use them to get along with your insane relatives?"

"Please." Neville snorted. "More like use them to your advantage."

"Well, that as well." Draco admitted. He stared at Neville for a moment, as the Gryffindor blinked back up at him. The boy looked a lot calmer than when he was in the dining room, but he still had a tension to his posture that needed to be dealt with. Draco would not be found with a finicky fiancé. Which lead Draco to the conclusion that he needed to perk the boy up, somehow.

"You know..." Draco said slowly. "I thought I saw a greenhouse on your property. Why don't you give me a tour?"

"Excuse me?" Neville narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to distract me? Because I'm going to finish this letter, Malfoy." Draco's mouth opened slightly in shock. Neville had never actually called him Malfoy before, not in the same tone that Potter used anyway. "I... Well, bloody hell. Fine. Let's go."

Draco stared at the Gryffindor, unsure if it would even be safe to respond. Choosing the quiet method, Draco followed Neville to the greenhouses.

xXx

"And this is a Baby-Toothed Snapdragon." Neville said in a robotic voice, pointing at said flower. Draco fought back a yawn. It turned out the greenhouse was a lot bigger than Draco had suspected, and Neville was not making this tour any fun. He merely pointed at a plant, spoke it's name, then continued on. They had been doing this for thirty minutes.

"All right, that's enough!" Draco snapped. "Will you stop acting this way? I know you've never been the most intelligent person, but Merlin-!"

"Thank you, Draco." Neville hissed, interrupting Draco's tirade. "You wanted to learn the secret workings of the Longbottom family? Guess what, you just did. Simply interrupt me, insult me, and treat me like a fucking toy!"

"Wha-" Draco's jaw dropped, before his expression hardened. "I, for once, am not the enemy here. So why don't you bloody well get a hold of yourself, Longbottom. This may come as a shock, but I don't care about how your family treats you. My family ignores me, unless I'm doing something that will influence the Malfoy name. The older I get, the colder my mother turns. So, never think that your world is so fucking pitiful, because it's not."

"Just ignore them, Longbottom." Draco literally ordered. "They aren't worth it. Once we get married, you never have to see them again if you don't want to."

"Never see my family?" Neville asked, his voice holding a strange emotion that Draco could not identify.

"Well, I may allow that Algie fellow to hang around." Draco smirked. "That man is a riot."

"That man is insane." Neville corrected.

"That, too."

"You really mean that?" Neville asked, after a moment of silence.

"I don't' lie, Longbottom. Well, not unless I have a good reason, anyway." Draco sighed. "Look, here is the thing. If I could, I would choose someone else to marry. But I can't. I'm stuck with you, and frankly you are stuck with me. Malfoys don't involve themselves with petty things like divorce and affairs. So, we are stuck with each other, for the rest of our lives. I might as well get on your good side early, because Salazar knows that you will be a bloody mess to deal with when you get angry."

"Is that so?" Neville asked, his eyes narrowed.

"God, you are so fucking unbelievable!" Draco suddenly burst into laughing. "Why don't you act this way at school? Do you realize Potter and his little gang of misfits would pee their pants to see you like this?" Neville rolled his eyes, but his mouth turned up at the corners. "Neville, let me tell you something... This? I like it. I like you acting like you have complete control. Like you could kick my ass at anytime. It's a thrill to say the least. But when you get all melancholy over how people treat you? I seriously want nothing more than to throw you into the lion's den and let them eat you for dinner."

"That is... Very enlightening." Neville replied. Neville looked away, hoping Draco didn't see the slight shake of his shoulder as he chuckled silently. It never ceased to amaze him how Draco could make anything seem overly dramatic.

"You're laughing at me." Draco accused from behind him.

"No-" Giggle. "I'm no-" Chuckle. "I'm not!" Laughter.

"Bloody Gryffindor." Draco muttered.

xXx

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." Draco insisted later on that evening, once it had been settled that they would remain at the Longbottom residence. They stood in Neville's bedroom, both wearing a robe - one black and the other a rust-red.

"I'm not asking you to." Neville said in a very small voice.

"Oh." Draco said, startled.

"The thing is big enough for the both of us." Neville mumbled. He glanced over at Draco, his face going red, before carefully removing his robe until he stood in just dark green pajamas. Draco noted the color and smirked just as Neville had predicted he would. "I like green."

"I see that." Draco said, his voice teasing.

"Plants are green." Neville defended.

"Not saying a word, am I?" Draco replied.

"Let's just go to bed." Neville grunted, stomping over to his bed. He quickly crawled in and attempted to ignore Draco as the Slytherin did the same.

Both shifted around on the bed a moment, trying to get comfortable. They both stiffened when their hands brushed against each other. Quickly created a foot of distance between them, Draco and Neville settled down for the night.

xXx

Draco savored the mornings. They were, after all, what you based the rest of the day. If you wake up in a foul mood, fall out of bed, and hit your head on the dresser then you can assume the rest of the day will suck. If you awaken refreshed and smiling? Well, despite the fact that Draco didn't voluntarily smile, you would have a good day.

This morning, however, Draco awoke to a sensation he didn't often feel. He was warm. What was even more bizarre was that there was a solid weight wrapped around him. And he didn't mean the comforting wrapping of a blanket, no this was arms and limbs holding on tightly. So tightly, in fact, that Draco nearly screamed.

But, thankful for the other residents, he realized at the last moment that is was Neville.

Which only resulted in him freezing in fear and horror, because really... Neville Longbottom, cuddling him? It was the most horrifying thing since Potter's birth.

Not as horrifying as Draco realizing he was enjoying the sensation, however. Neville cuddled closer, murmuring in his ear about some type of fern. And really, could this day get any worse?

"Yes! I win!" Algie's voice echoed through the room, awakening Neville in the process. Neville sat up straight, eyes wide.

"It was the crocodile!" Neville screeched, before blushing heavily.

"Uh, Uncle? They're dressed. I win." One of Neville's cousins said softly from behind the leering man. Algie's eyes narrowed, taking in Draco and Neville's pajamas.

"Great Merlin's ear hair!" Algie cursed, stomping his foot. "Neville, you were suppose to seduce him."

This whine was followed by a door slam as Algie left. They both could hear him refusing to pay up to the bet outside the door.


End file.
